


Grains of Sand on a Beach

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Ogni storia deve avere un inizio e una fine. Loro si sono semplicementescontrati.





	Grains of Sand on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Sesta Settimana, "tema libero".

**Introduction**

Ogni storia deve avere un inizio e una fine. Almeno, è quello che ti insegnano a scuola, quando ti costringono a scrivere testi che parli di mamma, o di papà o della giornata alle giostre. Pertanto quella con José non è una storia, perché non ne vedi la fine e sicuramente non ricordi un momento che ti dimostri, inequivocabilmente, che sia iniziata. Vi siete semplicemente scontrati, con tutta la violenza che poteva scaturire da una simile collisione.

"Scontro", assapori la parola nella tua bocca, e José ti guarda con curiosità e rassegnazione per capire il senso di ciò che borbotti.

 

**Complicated**

A José piacciono un sacco le cose complicate. Trovare l'incrocio di orari e aerei per rubare mezza giornata alla vostra routine è una sfida in cui si cimenta con una voglia che proprio non riesci a comprendere. Trovare il modo per fotterti la mente, prima ancora che il culo, lo diverte anche di più.

L'unica cosa complessa nella tua vita, invece, è nascondere questo vostro segreto.

"Non è vero," commenta lui con una punta di sarcasmo, premendoti un ginocchio contro l'inguine in segno di saluto, "per te è complicato trovare la squadra che ti faccia vincere questa benedetta Champions."

"Vaffanculo."

 

**Making History**

"Congratulazioni".

Sai di non riuscire a nascondere del tutto l'amarezza nella tua voce, nonostante tu abbia avuto tutto il tempo di venire a patti con la sconfitta della semifinale e avere la possibilità di provare un po' di gioia per lui, per essere riuscito in quello che lui ha mancato ancora una volta.

"Te l'avevo detto, dovevi restare qui," gli risponde - la sua voce è un po' impastata, c'è un certo affetto nel suo rimprovero che a un orecchio esterno potrebbe sembrare casuale, eppure c'è una nota stonata.

Per qualche ora, puoi pensare che sia in pensiero per te.

 

**Rivalry**

Pep è l'unico che temi davvero, nel suo passato. Con te José è un libro aperto, per qualche motivo che conosce solo lui (la sua testa è un gran brutto posto), e sera dopo sera ti racconta ogni cosa della sua vita, con la straordinaria capacità di scegliere i particolari che ti irritano di più.

"Non stai facendo i paragoni," commenti con un mezzo ringhio, e gli mordi l'orecchio quando _lo stronzo_  non si degna neanche di rispondere.

Quando decidi che a Barcellona, forse, potrai trovare quello che cerchi, non puoi che ridere dell'ironia di cui è dotato il destino.

 

**Unbreakable**

Una sera - una delle poche in cui dovete dar conto soltanto a voi stessi, ti sussurra alcune parole all'orecchio. Istantaneamente corrughi la fronte. "No."

"Non mi spezzerò per così poco."

Ti fingi offeso, per essere definito poco, ma c'è una regalità nel modo in cui allarga le gambe per te che rende ininfluente il suo essere tutt'altro che perfetto, come se fosse lui a concederti di montarlo senza requie, di perdere il controllo mentre lo scopi pensando solo al tuo piacere. Lui ansima e grugnisce contro la tua pelle, non sempre per il solo piacere, ma _non puoi_ spezzarlo.

 

**Obsession**

Nel giro di qualche settimana da quando hai gettato alle ortiche la tua figura di padre e marito  _quasi_ esemplare, le tue ossessioni sono diventate quasi ininfluenti: vincere gli scudetti, no, vincere la Champions, e segnare e vincere i premi e vincere il Pallone d'Oro, e vincere la Champions, ed essere il migliore, e  _vincere la Champions_ , sono desideri che sono diventati un po' meno ingombranti, per un po'.

Compiacerlo, attendere il suo sorriso storto o la sua battuta pungente, farlo godere o godersela a sua volta, quelle sì che sono ossessioni pericolose. E tu non sei pronto a scoprirle.

 

**Eternity**

Non ti sei inginocchiato di fronte a nessuno, nella tua intera esistenza - e comunque José non te l'ha chiesto, non è in grado di capire egli stesso il motivo di tanta attrazione reciproca, e non nasconde un velo di imbarazzo ogni volta che dà o riceve una carezza. Poi di punto in bianco ti inginocchi di fronte a lui, e schiudi le labbra per iniziare a succhiarglielo, senza comprendere cosa o come o perché, puro istinto di voler superare ogni ostacolo.

Senti la sua mano accarezzarti il capo, senza una parola, solo un respiro trattenuto. Non è così sgradevole.

 

**Gateway**

Gli fai male quando lo sbatti contro la parete, e non lo nasconde, ma l'urgenza nel baciarti è la tua urgenza, quindi non importa a nessuno di voi. E sì, rischiano che qualcuno li veda e che i giornali non parlino d'altro per  _anni_ , ma dopotutto a parte i custodi non si è attardato nessun altro e i custodi non si azzarderebbero a venire dalla parte degli spogliatoi e rischiare l'ira di Mourinho, no?

"Sono sicuro che potremmo farlo in modi più comodi," ansima contro la tua spalla, mentre gli sbottoni i pantaloni. Non è una protesta che intendi accogliere.

 

**Death**

"Cos'hai?"

Non sai rispondere, e in fondo non vuoi. Non è da te indulgere nella malinconia, eppure non ne hai potuto fare a meno quando hai percepito un accenno di fragilità sotto la sua pelle, e hai sentito cadere sulle tue spalle il bilancio di una vita passata a rubare momenti. Vent'anni più tardi, il tuo corpo non è più una macchina perfetta, ma non è la tua vecchiaia che ti inquieta, ti spaventa, ti rende anche un po' matto.

"Cos'hai?" ripete, infilandoti una mano nelle mutande, e tu ridi e non vuoi rispondere, perché in fondo non lo sai.

 

**Opportunities**

"E se andassi a Miami?"

Alzi gli occhi dal difficile cruciverba che hai riempito solo a metà, cercando di infondere disapprovazione nel tuo sguardo. "A fare cosa?"

"Be', c'è una squadra a Miami, no?" ti risponde, accompagnando le sue parole con un gesto impaziente della mano. 

"Ce ne sono due. Ma cosa vai a fare, a Miami? Non è un  _buen retiro_ per ex allenatori. Non ci sono stimoli."

"Chi ha detto che sarei io l'allenatore?" sorride sornione, ma non si muove dalla sua amaca. "Un manager preferisce  _delegare_."

Rifletti un attimo sull'idea, poi ridi di gusto. "Sei davvero insaziabile."


End file.
